nyancatfandomcom-20200213-history
Tac Nayn
Tac Nayn, also known as T.9, is the evil twin of Nyan Cat. Appearance Tac Nayn is a black-furred cat with a Belgium Waffle body, and the rainbow trail is grayscale, making it colored in all different shades of gray. The cat's eyes are a glowing red color, and has dark red angry eyebrows and a white frown that looks like sharp teeth, but keeps Nyan Cat's pink cheeks (in a darker shade). His name is the spelling of Nyan Cat backwards, and his signature music is the original Nyan Cat theme, but reversed. His background is red with floating skulls, contrasting Nyan Cat's blue with stars. He has a very evil role in many videos, and because of this, he did not have a lover like Nyan Cat did in "Nyan Cat Falls in Love", as it is proven why in the sequel; he was very evil and a murderer in that video. History Official History Tac Nayn started off as a spoof video, where the Nyan Cat theme song is reversed, along with the cat facing the opposing direction. He then later appears on the Nyan.Cat website, where he earns the nickname "The Eater of Souls". Nyan Cat Story The Tac Nayn is always the one to turn the Nyan Cat back into a normal Russian Blue Cat. Nyan Battle! Nyan Cat Vs Tac Nayn (Spoilers!) In this video, Tac Nayn, also known in this video as T.9 was sent to take over planet Earth for his race of presumably the rest of the Tac Nayn species. Tac Nayn started this off by attacking and injuring Donut Pusheen to try and clear the path for this task. Nyan Cat was not happy with this and began to defend the Donut Cat. Tac Nayn then gave the option for Nyan Cat to leave to finish this, in which Nyan Cat refuses, forcing a battle to infuse. Tac Nayn nearly had Nyan Cat down, yet Nyan Cat suddenly got the upper hand with the Nyan ability, Rainbow Rage. Severely angered from this, Tac Nayn snapped, began to use the Nayn ability, Burning Rage and abandoned the mission to over take the planet and blow it up instead, upsetting the other Tac Nayns. He shoots multiple grey streaks into Earth in which one hit Nyan Cat. Tac Nayn almost finishes Nyan Cat off but Donut Pusheen covers the attack, which kills her. Angered by this, Nyan Cat uses its Light Form, a "White Nyan" with what appears to be wings and charges a dark blue ball of energy which blasts Tac Nayn back into his ship and blowing it up, along with the rest of the Nayns, presumably killing them all and driving them extinct. Nyan Cat Games Powers/Abilities Dark Breath Tail Pound Razor Claws Tackle Scratch Burning Rage Rapid Fire Greyscale Beam (When using Burning Rage) Fatal Greyscale Beam (When using Burning Rage) (Instantly kills foes) Trivia Like Nyan Cat, it is unknown what gender Tac Nayn is. Despite the hatred Tac recived from fans who watched "NYAN BATTLE" and "Nyan Cat Falls in Love Again", Tac Nayn still has a fan base. It is rumored that Tac Nayn was the one who fired the comet or even was the comet that hit Mrs. Nyan Cat. It was also rumored that Tac Nayn was aiming for Nyan Cat, not Mrs. Nyan Cat. Tac Nayn in some fan bases, has an even more smarted and more evil sister named T.9 (Tac-Nine). On Nyan.cat, Tac Nayn earned the nickname "The Eater of Souls" There is a bug on Nyan.cat that makes the greyscale rainbow appear in Tac Nayn's face and the skulls fly and float the wrong way. Gallery Real life tac nayn by narutomustdie842-d6f7hi9.jpg|By NarutoMustDie842 (Laura Spremo-Bain) Nyan Cat painting FINALb small.jpg|By Admin (J.R. Barker) 158482.png.gif|Tac Nayn with a slightly tilted jaw and drawn eyebrows Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Nyan Cats Category:Food Category:Non-Space Category:Non-Happy Category:Evil Nyan Category:Destruction Category:Tac Nayn Nation Category:Evil Category:Cruel Category:Evil Nyan Twin Category:Dark Category:Hell Category:Appears on Nyan.Cat Category:Nyan Cat Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Nyan Cat Song Category:Antagonists Category:Negative Cat Category:Appears on YouTube Category:Non-Stars Category:Recolored Rainbows Category:Colored Backdrop